Bisharp's past
by SparklebladeBisharp
Summary: Bisharp is just chillin in his room reading, when he gets an unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

A knock at the door interrupts Bisharp reading his book. Medicham gets up off the floor just about to doze off; she perks up and runs to the door. Bisharp shrugs and goes back to his book but hears footsteps and stands up, folding the corner of the page he was up to and closes his book. He puts the book on his bed, as Medicham, Vulpix, Maractus, who's a team friend, and himself are chilling out in Bisharp's room. Bisharp gets up and tries to look serious. Medicham comes through the door smiling, following her is a tall, female Bisharp with a massive, dark birthmark on her inner thigh, with a small scar over her mouth and a black spot on her chin. Her expression is neutral, but she squints as she inspects Bisharp. Bisharp's mouth gradually widens as the Bisharp looks at him. Her face lights up.

"Bisharp?... could it be?" she asks, with a little hesitation in her voice. Bisharp swallows a massive lump in his throat as his expression turns worried. He blinks twice, then steps back.

"Bisharp, I'm Slashiere (pronounced slash-ee-air)…" the female says, in a soft tone. Bisharp steps back again.

"I…uh….no, it can't…. my…" Bisharp passes out and falls heavily on the floor. Medicham immediately comes to him and shakes his shoulder. He opens his eyes and sits up looking up worryingly at Slashiere, who has a little bit of a confused plus worried expression. Bisharp stands up and walks closer to the female Bisharp, around 2 centimetres taller by the head blade than him. Slashiere smiles.

"Bisharp, I am your true mother….don't believe me? I can tell you the whole story." Slashiere says. Bisharp's eyes start shining as Slashiere puts her hands on his shoulders. Slashiere leads Bisharp to the small living room and sits them down on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok babe…I can start from the beginning" Slashiere began.

"Wait wait wait, hold on…if you really are my mum, was I really born on Halloween?" Bisharp questions a little suspiciously. Bisharp, expecting to have sounded a little rude to Slashiere, covers his mouth and blushes a little. Slashiere smiles and rubs his cheek softly with her right hand.

"Babe, don't worry, I don't get offended that easily…" Slashiere reassures with a smile. "Oh yeah and if you're about to ask my age, I'm 47 years old, yet _some _people mistake me for sounding and looking 23 or something…" She laughs.

"Yeah, I was about to just say…" Bisharp complained a little embarrassed.

"Ok I can tell you about your birthday…" Slashiere began, again. Bisharp leaned forward to take in every word.

I was about 9 months or so pregnant with my first child, and I certainly did not want to miss the super awesome Halloween party. I wasn't that paranoid because I was due about 2 days ago, so why the hell not have a blast at the party. I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind a heavily pregnant steel type at their party. John Hawk, my handsome boyfriend, wasn't able to come to the party with me because he commands the biggest Pawniard army in Scotland. He beat the record of 43 Pawniard and his pack contains 100, he leads the Pawniard military camp for Pawniard in training and he goes there every Monday, and since its Monday, I had to go alone. Anyways, I enter the hall… oh yeah I forgot to mention the Halloween party involved a lot of my high school friends. I was 26 that time so yeah. I enter the massive school hall and there are tables after tables with food and drinks, mostly alcohol. My best friend Lavender, who everyone calls Lavina, comes up to me and shows the set ups that she did. She takes her white hair tie off and waves her purple hair around. As a Zoroark, she has a lot of advantages in school, during sixth grade she used to be a rebel, until I met her as a Zorua and when I was a Bisharp, she for some odd reason wanted to be friends with me. I guess she thought I'd be a good body guard to Pokémon that bully her, I didn't know that at the time, but I still hung out with her anyways. She's a good friend, very helpful and a very very humorously talented girl. I hear music playing, it's very rocky, has kind of an Egyptian tone and the lead singer has a beautiful singing voice. I hear people chanting "Bye Bye Babylon" and I smile as I start head banging to the song. Lavina looks at me with a weirded out face, and then everyone else looks at me. I just smirk and raise my arms in the air and scream out the next line in the song.

"So don't you know, you don't belong!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Everyone cheers as I scream out the little guitar screech in the beginning of the next verse. I get up on stage and start pumping my arms as everyone cheers.

"Bye Bye Babylon!" I scream. Everyone screams at me as if I were a celebrity. Everyone knew me as an awesome dancer back in the 9th grade.

I stop and look up as my legs weaken as the song starts playing again. I get on my knees and scream at the top of my lungs, this time it was not a scream of enjoyment, it was a blood curdling scream of agony. I feel a gush of warm water between my legs as I hear the chorus of the song and the screams of some squeamish Pokémon and gagging of Pokémon with delicate stomachs. As the beginning of the 3rd chorus starts I get on all fours and develop this massive urge to push. I'm not able to concentrate on how this could have happened; I did not eat or drink anything as I entered the hall. Lavina comes up to me and lies me on my side, but instead I lie fully on my back; my stomach rose because of my stupid chest blades. Lavina spreads my legs and puts her hands around the baby's head as she tugged gently, talking to me. I could not hear anything as the only thing I heard was the music, playing the same song a third time as Lavina put the song on repeat. As the ending of the song drew near, I felt relief as the baby was put on my stomach as the accompanied flow of amniotic fluid retracted my chest blades. The song finished and there was silence. The only thing I heard was the beating of the small Pawniard's heart on my still slightly bulging stomach. I stroke his back softly as he starts whimpering and then letting out a massive lung clearing scream. Lavina sits up and looks down the stage; only 4 Pokémon were standing there, dumbfounded, one of which was a shiny Absol holding a video camera. The Absol walks up on stage and points the camera to my face then my baby. I smirk then smile to the camera as I slowly sit up with the Pawniard in the arms. As Bye Bye Babylon plays again, I start singing it to the camera. I was known for my scratchy voice but I sung for people's entertainment anyways, I never was embarrassed by anything. Absol starts laughing a little.

Slashiere stops. Bisharp has an amazed and impressed expression on his face.

"That's what happened?" Bisharp asks again.

"That's what happened." Slashiere replies, with a giggle.

"Mum, can you explain Angelina to me?" Bisharp demands, again not trying to sound rude.

"Oh… that Mienshao…" Slashiere hesitates, "…that...that bitch!" she swears. Bisharp turns his head to the side, expressionless. Slashiere smirks. Slashiere continues….

Pawniard was three years old at this horrible time. Scotland was invaded by fighting type Pokémon of sorts, mostly Medicham, Mienshao, the Hitmons and many others. I was clutching a wailing Pawniard in my arms as everyone in Scotland was screaming as the fighting types kidnapped and killed Pokémon's kids. I was on the brink of crying. I did not want my poor crying Pawniard to be killed, despite the fact my species were very endangered in Europe. The clouds were grey and orange and there was thunder and lightning. I was running from spot to spot trying to protect my dear son from the feral Pokémon. I even took the risk of jumping on the roof of one of the units, but I was scared of Ambiscor, the flying and fighting type legendary hovering above the dark sky. At this point I was crying in fear as a Mienshao stopped me in my tracks. She had a very mad look in her eyes.

"Ok, hand me the child… right now!" she commanded. By this point I was scared out my wits. I shook my head in fear.

"Give me the child, or I'll kill off your entire species!" she threatened. By this point I was scared for the safety of my dear Pawniard. But this could possibly save him from getting murdered by other feral Pokémon. I look at Pawniard's small yellow eyes as he starts crying at the sight of me sobbing, I slowly hand my little son over to the Mienshao. After that I run away over the border of Scotland, trying to run away from my shame.

Slashiere stops and looks at Bisharp with watery eyes. Bisharp sits there, as dumbfounded as the Absol in the previous story.

"W-w-why?" Bisharp asks in a demanding tone. "Why didn't you just say no, or just beat the crap out of her?" Bisharp asks in a desperate tone.

"If only I had the bravery, honey…" Slashiere sobs.

Bisharp was really pissed off at this time, at the same time a little scared. "I had to endure 19 years of abuse and punishment and yelling, just for you to tell me you didn't have the heart to keep me?... I can't believe you mum!" Bisharp covered his face with his hands and starts crying. Slashiere crawls to him and hugs him.

"Bisharp, be happy you're alive and here talking with me" Slashiere attempts to reassure. Bisharp looks up with shining eyes, he sighs deeply.

"I guess I can forgive you mum…" he sighs. Slashiere releases her grip and sits back where she was.

"Well, that's all the interesting stuff on your past that I remember, how about you tell me something interesting on your journey to the Phanto region." Slashiere smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Bisharp hesitated as he thought of an interesting story to tell.

"Well, speaking of which I have a good story that I clearly remember" he smiled. Slashiere moved to a comfortable position.

We hopped off the plane wreck that landed in the Grass and Dark Forest. Liam, my Mienfoo stepbrother, was next to me. I was a 13 year old Pawniard at the time. The war between the multi typed Medicham was happening when we arrived, I could see the grass Medicham, fire Medicham and the dragon Medicham brawling the water Medicham. They then collided their attacks and there was a massive explosion, Angelina, father, Liam and I were coughing so much I fainted from the smoke. I heard voices. When I woke up, I looked around and there were bodies lying everywhere, most of which were the dragon Medicham, as they were the weakest of the multi typed Medicham. I look up to see a plane with Angelina, Liam and my father in it. I stood up and waved to them, panicking. I still had my Scottish accent at the time.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I yelled, while at the same time sobbing. I then lied on the ground and buried my face in my knife hands, crying my eyes out. I felt a soft paw on my shoulder. I look up to see a Zorua, and a Sneasel standing over me, worried expressions on both their faces. I sit up and put my hands to my body. The Sneasel offers me her claw, to stand up. I put my knife hand on her claw, she grabs it and helps me up. The Zorua looks at me, with big shiny eyes. I start crying again, as I look up to the plane flying away. Just then a shadow looms over the 3 of us. A fire Medicham, with flaming fists aiming to attack me as for some reason I looked the weakest. Well, I'll show him. I rub my hand blades together then quickly rub them on my chest blades, covering them in sparks. The Sneasel watched in amazement. I leaped in the air and dove down onto the fire Medicham, slashing his throat with my spark blades. Zorua was cheering. I smiled and continue slashing the still standing fire Medicham, right to the point where he couldn't take me strength anymore and fainted as a result. I stood up from my crouching position and Zorua and Sneasel's mouths were on the ground at this point. I smile then blush a little. The Sneasel giggles a little then her and the Zorua lead me to a burrow they had. It was big, for a burrow, it had about 4 crates full of accessories. The Sneasel checks a book for something. The Zorua stood there with her. I just stand where I am. The Sneasel reaches in a crate and hands me a yellow scarf. I look at it, then I put it around my neck. The Zorua jumps up and down excitedly. Sneasel then introduces the atmosphere around me.

"Ok, this is the Darkstorm guild, my name is Kate the Sneasel, but you just called me Sneasel." She informs.

"I'm Zorua" the Tricky fox Pokémon introduces.

"Do you have a name? Because I've never seen a Pokémon like you before" Sneasel admits. I stop for a second and look at myself, I'm not sure why I did though. I look up.

"Pawniard" I say in my Scottish accent. Sneasel nods. Zorua smiles. I was in a guild for the first time, as the stupid ass Angelina never gave me a chance to join a guild.

Six years later, I was 19 years old, Sneasel was also 19 and Zorua was 18 ½ as his birthday was drawing very close. We were all experienced in our attacks and combinations and we raised our most important stats to their maximum, mine was attack and speed, speed which I practised secretly, Sneasel practised speed, and Zorua practised defence. It was time, who would get the rare candies. I was nervous, because I trained to my absolute limit. I heard a knock on our burrow door, I answer it. Its Master Foo with 3 rare candies and a razor claw, he summons us to come out. We all crawl out of our deep burrow, and Master explains that the 3 of us are graduating and with that, they get a choice to evolve or not. Sneasel was at the start of the line, so she evolves first. She held onto her razor claw and nibbled her rare candy slowly. When she was done she started glowing a bright white light. Master made sure he came at night so Sneasel could evolve. Sneasel grew taller than us, with 3 clawed hands, a yellow jewel on her forehead, a massive red crown and red ears. Zorua and I looked in wonder as Sneasel, now a Weavile, loomed over us, trying to look scary. I was not impressed; she was such a show off. Master then gave Zorua his rare candy. He scoffed it down and started glowing and growing, he grew sharp red nails on his hands and a big red flowing mane, tied back with a blue hair tie. As I looked up I knew I would grow to that height one day, and that one day is today. Master then solely hands me my rare candy and as I eat it I feel a strange power stopping me from eating, yet I manage to swallow deeply. I put my hands to my body as I feel myself changing. I feel myself grow as my body gets compressed, then I feel I weird sensation in my hand blades. I stop growing then I open my eyes and look at my hands, they are proper hands now, I developed thumbs! I look at the reflection of myself in my retractable arm blade and am astonished to see that, I have a visible mouth, and golden head blade and face. I look at Weavile and Zoroark and again, am astonished that I'm taller than them. I smile. Turn back and look down to Master Foo, who tells us that we are free. Then Zoroark runs away into the bushes, I run into another set of bushes and see a group of Pawniard lying there, injured and crying. There must be at least 14 of them. I crouch to one of them and he explains that their leader was killed by a shiny Bisharp. I growl at that saying and encourage the Pawniard to follow me. They stand up at my command and train with me.

4 months after I picked up my Pawniard pack, a shiny Bisharp comes up to me, his head blade has a slit in it. He then challenges me to a battle for my pack. I was 20 and very stupid at the time so I was overconfident in battling him. He was strong, I must admit, but I managed to get some damage on him, as he kept setting up Swords Dance. Then he reveals to have Focus Blast, which hits me right in the chest. My strength couldn't take it and I go down. I wake up and my pack is gone, only one Pawniard however, decided to stay with me. I take him as my adopted brother and train with him.

Bisharp stops. Slashiere nods.

"Very remarkable story Bisharp" she says.

"Well, that's pretty much all I have." Bisharp admits.


End file.
